


En esta luz

by ladycrazy13



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blindness, Drama, M/M, Muteness, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: Una leyenda es transmitida de generación en generación entre las naciones enemigas del Valle de Luna y la Montaña de Sol. En ella se justifica la ceguera y mudez de los pobladores, dando por verídicas cada una de sus palabras, sin embargo, la leyenda ha sido tergiversada.La verdadera leyenda podría ocultar el misterio detrás de la peculiar ceguera blanca de Yut-Lung.
Relationships: Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong
Kudos: 4





	En esta luz

Una leyenda rondaba por el mundo como el viento, todos la conocían pero pocos creían en su verosimilitud.

En ella se explicaba porque dos reinos de oriente estaban aislados del mundo y sus habitantes tenían prohibido el interactuar entre si.

Por un lado estaba el Valle de Luna, cuya gente no podía ver y por el otro la Montaña del Sol, en este sus habitantes no podían hablar.

Se decía que la hija de un antiguo rey de Luna se comprometió con el dios de la Guerra cuando estaba realmente enamorada del primogénito de Sol. El rey, en un intento de complacer a su hija y al dios, tramó alguna forma de cumplir ambas encomiendas. Consiguió un doble para su hija que envió con el dios mientras que autorizó la boda entre Luna y Sol.

Todo fue con normalidad por un par de años hasta que el dios descubrió el engaño y quiso cobrar venganza, para esto, se dice, la doble de Su Alteza lo ayudó pues esa persona en realidad estaba confabulada con los rebeldes del Valle de Luna.

Después de una ardua batalla, donde el dios venció, condenó a ambos reinos a pagar por el resto de la eternidad. Al Valle de Luna le sentenció el castigo de no ver, para lograrlo tendrían que dejar caer gotas de plata sobre los ojos de sus recién nacidos. Para la Montaña del Sol fue la pérdida del habla, al igual que con Luna, tendrían que cortar o dañar las cuerdas vocales de sus hijos.

Además, los condenó a no poder aliarse pues si un miembro de Luna desposaba a alguien de Sol su hijo tendría que cumplir ambos castigos, dejándolo en un estado más vulnerable gracias a la falta de habla y de visión.

Y es así como los siglos pasaron lentamente hasta la actualidad, donde muy pocos reconocen que pagan los pecados de sus antepasados.

* * *

Dos golpes secos seguidos de un llovizna de restos de pintura blanca, eso era todo lo que Yut-Lung recordaba.

Nació en Luna llena y, como todo el valle, se suponía que tendría que sumergirse en un mar oscuro por el resto de su vida. Sin embargo su ceguera no era _normal_ , era blanca, como la combinación de todos los colores y la luz misma.

No importaba si cubría sus ojos con un pedazo de seda negra, su ceguera seguía siendo alba, quizá como la nieve o como las nubes. No lo sabía con exactitud, después de todo, lo que estaba fuera de ese panel blanco no lo podía ver.

Creció en un pequeño poblado lejos del Valle, un poco cerca de las montañas que dividían el territorio con Sol.

A sus casi veinte años vivía totalmente solo en una cabaña alejada de su pueblo, rara vez deambulaba en las calles pues prefería perderse en el bosque y recolectar flores silvestres.

Tenía una gran fascinación por la alquimia y la medicina en general, esperaba algún día convertirse en alguien importante que pudiera revertir el daño en los ojos de las personas.

Aquella mañana, como en cualquier otro día, tomó un bolso de tela y salió con la esperanza de hallar alguna nueva planta que le sirviera para su investigación. Caminaba entre los árboles con la guía de unas marcas que solía hacer indicando su recorrido, por eso era indispensable tener siempre una pequeña daga en la mano.

En especial porque vivía solo y era un blanco fácil para los bandidos de la zona.

No muy lejos de ahí, cerca del bosque de las Buganvilias, tres personas atacaban con ímpetu a un joven que yacía en el suelo con las manos atadas al frente.

Eran habitantes de Sol que querían saldar una vieja enemistad. El chico en el suelo era Shorter Wong, hijo del mercader más rico de la Montaña. Los otros tres pertenecían a la pandilla local, el líder era Fredrerick Arthur, se decía que su familia fue aplastada por el negocio de los Wong.

Al no poder hablar era imposible gritar por ayuda, así que Shorter solo podía mostrarse tenaz e intentar defenderse. Empleó fuerza en sus piernas para levantarse e intentar regresar a su reino, pero los chicos lograron alcanzarlo con facilidad y lo estamparon contra el tronco de un árbol.

Arthur, mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa, mostró un cuchillo que paseó a lo largo de la mejilla de Shorter.

Se jactaba con la mirada de su hazaña mientras comandaba a sus chicos para que sostenieran al hijo de Wong con fuerza.

Antes de que pudiera lastimar al joven se detuvo pues escucharon pasos a sus espaldas, al girarse se encontraron con una belleza de cabello azabache. Por la venda en sus ojos dedujeron que pertenecía a Luna.

Si ya iban a matar a alguien, ¿qué les impedía divertirse con esa persona?

Shorter, al ver a la desafortunada _doncella_ , intentó hacer ruido para alertarla de la presencia de los otros pero los secuaces de Arthur no se lo permitieron.

La _doncella_ caminó aferrada al tronco de los árboles, sintiendo con rapidez las marcas que había trazado con anterioridad.

Arthur, procurando no hacer ruido, se acercó a ella para tomarla desprevenida.

Sin embargo, la joven estiró la mano, mostrando la daga que siempre llevaba consigo, amenazándolo.

—Conozco este bosque desde que tengo memoria, sería imposible no notar la presencia de otros —masculló, revelando que en realidad se trataba de una belleza andrógina. Un jovencito muy atractivo, Arthur pensó que bien podría servir para ser concubina gracias a su aspecto y porte.

—Será mejor que se vayan si no quieren morir —recalcó Yut-Lung con frialdad.

Arthur lo observó con burla para después abalanzarse sobre él, intentando arrebatarle la daga de la mano. El azabache fue más veloz y retrocedió, a la par corrió lejos del tronco del árbol y se tiró al suelo, buscando entre las flores algo.

Solo bastó un segundo para que tirara de una soga y está desprendiera un mecanismo que soltó algunos troncos del anterior árbol, golpeando a Arthur de por medio.

Los chicos que sostenían a Shorter lo soltaron y se dirigieron a Yut-Lung, el azabache percibió sus pasos e intentó huir pero uno de ellos logró sujetarlo del cabello.

No sé quedó con las manos cruzadas y se defendió, usando la daga y cortando parcialmente la muñeca de su atacante.

Shorter aprovechó ese momento para noquear al segundo secuaz y tomar al chico del brazo, huyendo con él por el bosque.

El azabache, ante la impresión de ser llevado por otro, intentó zafarse atacando a Shorter con su daga, pero el moreno se tiró con él detrás de unos arbustos.

Se colocó encima de él para inmovilizarlo y tomó la daga para liberar sus manos. Yut-Lung se asqueó al notar la posición en la que estaban, hizo una mueca para después apelar pero las manos del otro le cubrieron la boca.

Él no podía verlo pero Arthur y los otros se habían recuperado del ataque y ahora los buscaban. Yut-Lung reconoció los pasos y unió cabos, esa persona, al parecer, lo había cuidado.

Era extraño.

Después de varios minutos, y hasta que Shorter no los vio cerca de ahí, se alejó del menor e hizo una pequeña reverencia, intentando disculparse por su acción.

Yut-Lung, con el ceño fruncido, se sentó mientras buscaba entre las flores su daga. Shorter la recuperó y se la entregó, eso sorprendió el doble al menor.

—Podría atacarte con esto, ¿sabes?

Shorter se limitó a sonreír torpemente.

—Uhm, así que eres de Sol. Jamás había interactuado con alguien de esa montaña —habló Yut-Lung pues sentía que era extraño permanecer en silencio con el desconocido.

Shorter asintió e hizo unos gestos con las manos que el otro no podía ver, al percatarse de su estupidez, se dio un golpe en la cabeza y tuvo el atrevimiento de sujetar la mano del azabache.

Ante el tacto Yut-Lung se sobresaltó e intentó zafarse, pero Shorter no lo permitió, al contrario, comenzó a usar su otra mano para trazar los gestos que había hecho anteriormente.

Le estaba hablando en el lenguaje de señas.

_No te haré daño._

—Estoy seguro que tus amigos de hace rato habrían dicho lo mismo —objetó el menor.

_No eran mis amigos, solo...regresa a casa y no le digas a nadie lo que pasó. Podría traer problemas a Sol._

Yut-Lung apretó la mandíbula y se zafó del agarre.

—¡Por supuesto que les traerá problemas! Me atacaron, imbéciles.

Enfadado, se puso de pie dispuesto a irse pero al dar un par de pasos chocó con el árbol más cercano. Shorter de inmediato corrió a levantarlo y acariciar la parte de su frente que había recibido el golpe.

—¡No me toques! Es...asqueroso.

Shorter dejó de lado los mimos y volvió a tomar la mano de Yut-Lung.

_Déjame llevarte a casa, es lo menos que puedo hacer._

El azabache volvió a separarse.

—Puedo hacerlo solo.

Dicho esto tanteó las marcas en el tronco y regresó por donde vino, Shorter lo observó alternando con el camino por donde Arthur y sus amigos lo habían traído.

Tardaría un par de días en volver a Sol, pero eso no le aseguraba que Arthur también volvería, podría quedarse e intentar lastimar al chico.

Al final trepó por un árbol y moviéndose de uno a otro, siguió al azabache.

* * *

Yut-Lung no era idiota, desde que salió del bosque supo que trajo consigo algo más que plantas o fruta silvestre. Podía escucharlo intentando crear un refugio en el techo o robando comida de los animales que tenía en la parte trasera de su cabaña.

Ya tenían tres días _viviendo juntos_. 

Claro que intentó avisarle a las autoridades que alguien de Sol dormía en su techo pero al final se retractó. El chico no había hecho nada malo, incluso podía sentirlo acompañándolo al mercado y cuidándolo de los bandidos.

Inclusive, creía, que él había golpeado al sujeto de la carnicería que solía coquetearle con descaro cada que iba a comprar.

Así que una tarde, en forma de agradecimiento, decidió pedirle que comiera con él. Lo escuchó en el corral de los animales así que fue hacia allá, justo a tiempo para salvar a una de las gallinas. Al parecer Shorter quería cazarla.

—Se llama Clotilde y es mi gallina favorita, suéltala —musitó con desdén.

La gallina observó al hambriento Shorter con burla antes de soltarse de sus brazos y salir huyendo. El mayor sonrió con vergüenza y se disculpó.

—Ven adentro, cociné demasiado estofado. Si lo como todo engordaré.

Shorter se sorprendió con la propuesta del chico pero no se negó, hacía días que no comía algo en forma, se tenía que conformar con hierbas silvestres o los granos que Yut-Lung le tiraba a sus animales.

Ambos entraron a la pequeña cabaña y al instante Shorter se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de hilos que estaban atados por todo el lugar, al parecer así era como el menor se guiaba.

Con agilidad los esquivó todos y llegó ileso hasta el comedor.

Yut-Lung tomó una cacerola de su pequeña estufa de ladrillo y la colocó sobre la mesa.

Sirvió una generosa porción para su invitado y se la ofreció, Shorter le agradeció y comenzó a comer. ¡Moría de hambre!

—Cuando termines puedes irte, no necesito que te conviertas en mi sombra.

Shorter soltó la cuchara y sujetó la mano del menor para poder comunicarse.

_Vives solo y muy cerca del bosque. Es peligroso._

—Puedo cuidarme solo —refutó Yut-Lung.

Shorter tomó una servilleta de la mesa, la hizo bola y se la arrojó a la cara del moreno.

—¡Oye!

_Hay cosas que no puedes predecir, como eso._

—¿Y tú quién eres para querer cuidar de mi? Solo fuimos víctimas de esos estúpidos, no es como si confiara en ti.

Shorter deslizó sus dedos contra la palma del menor con cuidado, intentando que sus palabras fueran claras.

 _Creo que seríamos un equipo de puta madre._ Yut-Lung arrugó la frente. _Piénsalo, yo puedo ver y tu hablas. Podríamos hacer cosas que otros no._

Lo admitía, no era el mejor argumento del mundo pero era mejor que decirle que lo estuvo espiando todo este tiempo y creía que era una persona muy atractiva y que estaba enamorado de él.

—Al menos di tu nombre —farfulló el azabache.

 _Shorter. ¿Eso es un_ « _si_ » _?_

—Yut-Lung. Supongo. Necesito un par de ojos que me digan como luce una fórmula que estoy perfeccionando pero eso no significa que el trabajo será sencillo.

Shorter sonrió.

_De acuerdo, Yue. ¡Mientras me alimentes no me quejaré!_

Yut-Lung soltó su mano y frunció el ceño, Shorter dedujo que el menor adoraba fruncir el ceño.

—Elimina el «Yue» de la oración y si, supongo que es un trato. Pero seguirás durmiendo en tu refugio del techo, no planeo darte una habitación.

* * *

Shorter no sabía lo que Yut-Lung planeaba crear y aún así lo ayudaba con gusto. Lo acompañaba al bosque para recolectar materiales, al sótano para hacer las mezclas de hierbas y otros menjurjes, hasta lo ayudaba a preparar la comida. Aunque el azabache de un momento a otro le dijo que prefería que lavara los trastes, quién sabe, quizá no le gustaba el estofado de estómago de cerdo con verduras que le encantaba cocinar.

Pasaron varios días de ese modo, cada día el moreno luchando para alcanzar el corazón del hermoso ciego con el que vivía. 

Sus progresos eran ligeramente notables, Yut-Lung ya no se comportaba tan arisco y el tiempo que pasaban juntos se extendía más allá de las labores que el azabache le asignó.

La cabaña donde vivían se cubría a lo largo del día con la sombra de los árboles así que era muy fría, gracias a la iniciativa del mudo, cada tarde salían a tomar el sol. A veces charlaban de trivialidades y otras más solo admiraban el final del día sin decir palabra alguna.

Fue así como la compañía del otro se volvió como los rayos del sol, cálida y confortante.

A mediados de otoño Yut-Lung presentó sus avances en una conferencia en la capital de Luna. Su conejillo de indias fue una pequeña de ocho años llamada Akira. Las gotas que creó fueron capaces de reconstruir la dañada retina de la niña y disminuyeron un veinte por ciento la ceguera.

Desgraciadamente, así como hubieron familias de campesinos encantados con el descubrimiento, existieron miembros de la clase alta que aborrecieron el invento.

Ellos decían que eso iba en contra de sus costumbres y alteraba la norma de su sociedad, tachando así al menor de hereje e inmoral.

Gracias a este incidente Yut-Lung fue vetado de la capital, al regresar, las personas de su pueblo no hacían más que ignorarlo, maldecirlo o sencillamente tratarlo como una escoria.

Shorter tuvo que contenerse numerosas veces pues estaba dispuesto a callar con golpes a cada uno de los individuos que humillaban a su amado.

Yut-Lung se limitó a decir que eso no era _importante_ y continuó trabajando en la formula de su elixir.

Se esmeró tanto que habían días donde no descansaba y noches donde el insomnio lo atacaba.

—Sé que estás ahí, ve a dormir. Por el momento no te necesito.

Shorter permanecía en las escaleras del sótano, observando cada una de sus acciones en completo silencio. Pensando que si no podía ser de ayuda por sus nulos conocimientos, al menos le haría compañía.

El mayor se puso de pie y sujetó la mano del azabache, lentamente rozó sus dedos contra la pálida palma de este.

_¿Porqué haces esto? Ellos no te lo agradecerán._

—No me importa si lo agradecen o no, es algo que debo hacer —respondió Yut-Lung.

_Muchos de ellos tienen esclavos de Sol, su fortuna se basa en eso. Si continuas con esto ellos te tratarán como una amenaza y podrían asesinarte._

El menor contuvo la respiración ante el comentario de Shorter, apartó la mano de golpe y le dio la espalda.

—Ya lo han hecho con mi madre. Ella fue quién inició la investigación para curar mi ceguera... —Cerró los puños con fuerza y tensó su cuerpo—. La mía es diferente, es blanca. Ella no lo entendía pero intentó hacerlo... al final la violaron y una semana después murió.

Shorter se apresuró a abrazarlo por la espalda, colocó sus manos sobre las del menor y extendió sus palmas para poder comunicarse con él.

_Yue, te lo suplico. Para con esto...no quiero perderte._

—¿Per...derme?

_Si me lo pides cruzaré cielo, mar, tierra y fuego para complacer cada uno de tus caprichos pero, por favor, no me pidas apreciar como....como la persona que amo se pone en peligro._

Yut-Lung se apartó abruptamente del mayor, se giró hacia él para quedar cara a cara y frunció el ceño.

—¡No juegues de ese modo conmigo! Yo...yo no...

Shorter sujetó sus manos de nueva cuenta.

_Dilo. Dime que tu corazón no late de la misma forma que el mío por el tuyo y te juro que no insistiré más con el tema._

El azabache vaciló un segundo antes de pararse de puntitas y plantar un casto beso en la comisura de los labios del mayor. Shorter parpadeó repetidas veces sin creerlo.

—No diré que te amo sin antes no escucharlo de ti —dijo en un hilo de voz.

Shorter acunó su rostro entre sus manos y sonrió.

_Te amo, Yut-Lung._

* * *

La familia Wong seguía sin creer que su primogénito hubiera desaparecido simplemente de la faz de la tierra. Incluso cuando se cumplió un año de su ausencia ellos seguían invirtiendo dinero en investigadores privados que pudieran darle una noticia certera.

No importaba si había muerto, solo deseaban tener un cuerpo al cual llorarle. En caso de estar vivo hacían lo posible para saber al menos su paradero.

Fue así como contrataron a Max Lobo, uno de los más famosos espías de Sol. La investigación de este hombre lo llevó a un poblado de Luna, muy cercano a los límites de Sol.

Ahí pudo encontrar al hijo de su empleador, Shorter Wong, el joven vivía junto a un joven de Luna y por los ademanes que los vio hacer supo que eran amantes.

Como el patriarca Wong le pagó exclusivamente para traer vivo o muerto a Shorter, no tuvo más remedio que intentar secuestrar al joven.

Shorter era habilidoso en combate —más que él— así que en un par de movimientos lo inmovilizó contra el suelo y le exigió respuestas.

 _Tu familia me envió. Ellos creyeron que estabas muerto_ , explicó.

_Sé que desaparecí sin darles alguna explicación pero no estoy dispuesto a regresar. Solo informales que estoy bien y que he encontrado al amor de mi vida._

Max, al no querer regresar con las manos vacías, le mintió a Shorter diciéndole que su madre estaba a punto de morir y que su último deseo era verlo. Le dijo que solo le quedaban unas cuantas horas y que si quería mostrarle su respeto filial lo menos que podía hacer era partir con él esa misma noche.

Shorter dudó pero al final aceptó, como ya era cerca de la media noche le dejó un recado al azabache en la madera de la puerta, usando un cuchillo para que pudiera tantear las letras.

❖

El moreno regresó a Luna a mediados de año, aunque su madre y toda su familia en general estaban bien, al enterarse de su amorío con alguien de Luna hicieron lo imposible para no dejarlo ir.

Su padre lo comprometió tres veces, su madre lo encerró en casa y sus primos solían seguirlo en llegado caso de que pudiera salir a la calle.

No fue hasta que le contó a Nadia, su hermana, todo lo que sentía por el azabache que logró convencer a su familia.

La idea era que llevara al chico para que todos lo conocieran ya que solo así su madre aceptaría su unión.

Lo que menos temía Shorter era que no lo aceptaran sino que Yut-Lung ya no lo quisiera por dejarlo tantos meses solo.

Para su sorpresa, al pararse frente a la cabaña, percibió un nauseabundo olor proviniendo de la entrada. Abrió la puerta de golpe y entonces...lo vio.

Sangre por todos lados, en las paredes, el suelo, sobre los muebles e incluso el techo.

El azabache estaba tirado a la mitad del lugar, su ropa destrozada y más sangre manchando su piel.

Shorter...enloqueció.

Incluso si sus cuerdas vocales estaban destrozadas el consiguió soltar sonidos llenos de dolor, las lágrimas bañaron su rostro a la par que mecía entre sus brazos el cuerpo putrefacto que llevaba días esperando por él.

No recordaba cuanto tiempo lo abrazó ni cuánto tiempo pasó solo hasta que algunos pueblerinos escucharon sus gruñidos de dolor y fueron a monitorear el lugar.

Lo culparon el asesinato y lo condenaron a la horca.

* * *

Shorter esperaba sin emoción alguna que su condena se cumpliera, estaba parado sobre un banco de madera, su cuello atado con una gruesa soga a una estructura conformada por varias vigas.

El Alcalde del pueblo daba su discurso sobre la moral y algunas mierdas más mientras que él se limitaba a observar el cielo. Rezando internamente para que, al morir, pudiera reunirse en la otra vida con su amado.

—....que este hombre sea el ejemplo de lo que les pasará si se atreven a romper las leyes del hombre —espetó el Alcalde antes de girarse hacia el hombre que activaría el mecanismo de la horca—. Adelante.

El moreno no cerró los ojos, quería que, al igual que Yut-Lung, lo último que apreciara fuera luz y no oscuridad.

❖

—¡Shorter!

Todo lo que podía apreciar era un escenario albo, árboles de Buganvilia y un hermoso rostro.

La persona frente a él usaba un hanfu negro con detalles en dorado, su cabello estaba completamente suelto y, aunque lo miraba de forma amenazadora, había un pequeño brillo lleno de amor en sus ojos.

—Yue...

El menor cruzó los brazos con enfado y rodó los ojos.

—No te atrevas a intentar eso de nuevo. Es...agotador.

Solo así todos los recuerdos vinieron de golpe a la cabeza del moreno. El era el dios de la guerra y se enamoró profundamente de Yut-Lung, príncipe de Luna. Pero el padre de este prefería casar a su hijo con el príncipe de Sol, Ash Lynx. Así que le mandaron en ofrenda a otra persona, Eiji Okumura.

Este jovencito lo ayudó a él para luchar contra los mortales y solo así pudo desposar al azabache en matrimonio, por desgracia, su ira fue mayor y le otorgó un castigo a los humanos.

Los Cielos no estaban contentos con su decisión y al final lo castigaron enviándolo durante una vida a la tierra para que sufriera el martirio de los mortales.

Como el príncipe de Luna no había cometido una gran falta, los Cielos le otorgaron una ceguera distinta solo para que el castigo del Dios de la Guerra fuera mayor.

Ahora que el martirio había terminado, él había demostrado que su amor por el príncipe trascendía más allá de la divinidad y que se remediría de sus errores.

—Lo lamento, Yue. De haber sabido que el que sufriría más serías tu, jamás habría...

Yut-Lung suavizó su semblante y negó.

—No importa. Cuando nos conocimos solías decir que si pedía un deseo a una estrella fugaz se cumpliría, mi deseo siempre fue encontrarme contigo en cada una de mis vidas. —Hizo una breve pausa y le regaló una sonrisa al mayor—. Si aún sonrío es solo porque tú estás aquí. No importa lo crueles que sean nuestras futuras vidas, Shorter, al menos tengo la certeza que nos volveremos a encontrar aquí...en esta luz.

❖ 


End file.
